


I Want It

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Cas, Bottom Dean, Destiel NSFW, Fingering, First Time, Highschool AU, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Dean, Top Castiel, Top!Cas, alpha!cas, bottom!Dean, destiel smut, omega!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:12:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a late-blooming Omega who goes into heat unexpectedly while hanging out with his best friend, Castiel.  Cas tries to resist the temptation, but Dean is persistent in his seduction and is just too hot to resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want It

Dean was a late bloomer. Most of his classmates presented when they were in middle school, only thirteen or fourteen years old.  Now they were Juniors in high school, getting ready to take the SATS and looking to apply to colleges, but Dean had still not presented.  For the most part it was simply embarrassing, especially in health class when they would talk about things like puberty and delayed presentation, and everybody would turn to stare at him.  But other than that, Dean had learned to live with it.

He was currently lying on his best friend Castiel’s bed, staring up at the ceiling as Castiel lay next to him, tapping away on his phone.  It was quiet in the room save for the sound of Cas’s texting, but after a few minutes he suddenly stopped, staring at Dean.

“What’s the matter, Dean?” He asked, propping himself up on his elbow and giving Dean a concerned look. Cas was an Alpha, born and bred, and he wore it in his posture and in his voice all the time.  A day couldn’t go by without _some_ Omega practically throwing themselves at him.

Dean sighed and turned to look at his friend, a frown on his face.  He shrugged.  “I don’t know.  I’ve just been feeling off lately,” he sighed and scrubbed a hand down his face.  “I must be coming down with something, I guess.”

“Ew, you better not get me sick,” Cas said, plopping back down beside his friend and pulling his phone out again.  Dean snorted.

“Shut up,” he grumbled, nudging Cas in the ribs.  The Alpha grinned and nudged him back, nearly pushing Dean off of the bed before he was pouncing back at Cas, wrangling him into a headlock and choking his breath away. Cas grunted, reaching around and pinching Dean’s neck.  The boy yelped and jumped away, releasing Cas and rubbing at the sensitive skin of his neck.

“ _Cas!_ ” He whined, pouting at his friend as he massaged his neck. “That actually hurt a little,”

“Dean,” Castiel’s voice was thick and gravelly, and it caught Dean’s attention immediately.  He looked down at his friend, following his darkened eyes to a huge wet spot on the bed, right where Dean had been sitting.  A blush crawled up along Dean’s neck and chest, his nostrils flaring as for the first time he smelled a very distinct change of scent in the room; the smell of an Omega _in heat_.  He shifted, feeling his suddenly too-tight jeans sticking to his wet ass, and he blushed beet red.

“Shit, I’m sorry, I…,” Dean shifted again, finding that he was unable to get comfortable.  He tugged at the hem of his pants, trying to relieve some of his discomfort and instead making the rough fabric of his jeans brush up painfully against the erection in his trousers.  He whined pitifully, looking away from his best friend.

“It’s okay, Dean,” Cas finally said, his voice rough and filled with arousal.  It was obvious by the change in his voice and the red bleeding into his eyes that he was affected by Dean’s scent, but was holding himself back for Dean’s sake.  Dean whimpered in response and Cas reached out, touching Dean’s arm gently.  Dean jolted, his entire body heating up with one simple touch.  “Do you want me to call your mom to come get you?”

Dean whimpered, heat pooling low in his belly as he shook his head, ducking his head so that he could nose at Castiel’s hand on his shoulder.  “No, I want… I want…,” he broke off on a whimper, tears burning in his eyes.  “ _Alpha_ ,” he cried.  Cas’s eyes widened and he yanked his hand away form Dean, shaking his head.

“No, Dean, we-we can’t. You’re…,” he swallowed, shaking his head aggressively, as if having sex with each other was the craziest thing that Dean had ever suggested (it was not, in fact).  “You’re not thinking straight, Dean.  You’re in heat…”

Dean growled, clambering forward on the bed until he was pressing Castiel into the corner of the mattress, up against the wall.  His eyes flickered down to Cas’s lips and he swallowed, feeling his blood begin to boil at the close proximity to such a viable mate.

“Trust me Cas, I _am_ thinking clearly,” he growled out. Castiel licked his lips, shaking his head again as Dean reached up to cup his face.  He stroked his fingers over Cas’s stubbly cheek, leaning in to nuzzle against the Alpha’s neck and inhale his intoxicating scent.  “I’m thinking clearly and I want this.  I’ve wanted it for a long time,” he breathed.

“You- you have?” Castiel voice came out as nothing more than a squeak, his hands trembling as he brought them up to rest on Dean’s curvy hips.  Dean hummed, nipping at Cas’s jaw and nodding.

“Yeah, Cas.  You wouldn’t believe- so many nights I’d sit up jerking off, thinking of you, thinking of how it would be for you to take care of me in my first heat,” he hummed, pressing closer to Cas and grinding against his hip.  “Always wanted to be an Omega,” Dean babbled on and on, pressing little kisses and nips to Cas’s jaw, slowly wearing the Alpha down into a more relaxed posture.  “Wanted to be your Omega, Cas. Wanted to be pregnant with your pups.”  

Cas’s fingers tightened on his hips and Dean whimpered, his jeans soaking through with more slick than before.  The Alpha’s nostrils flared, his eyes darkening and growing red as he lifted his chin up to meet Dean’s lustful gaze.

“You’re sure about this?” He asked, moving his hands over Dean’s plump ass, feeling his slick soaked jeans and growing hard in his own pants as he imaged how wet Dean’s hole must be already.  “Because once I start, I…” he swallowed, his eyes wandering up and down the frame of Dean’s lean, fit body.  “I don’t think I’ll be able to stop.”

“ _Please_ ,” Dean whimpering, pressing his body into Cas’s and pushing his ass back into the Alpha’s hands.  He growled, hooking his fingers into the hem of Dean’s pants and tugging at them.  It took a bit of work to get them off, considering how the slick made them stick to Dean’s legs, but when he finally was able to get them off along with Dean’s underwear, he was not disappointed.  The heady smell of Omega Heat grew stronger, and Cas felt his cock twitch in his pants at the sight of Dean’s slick ass and his flushed little erection.  He reached out tentatively and grasped Dean’s cock, smiling happily when the Omega absolutely keened in response.

“Oh, _God_!” He cried out, fucking desperately into Cas’s fist. The Alpha reached around and pressed his fingers against Dean’s slick hole, easily slipping two in through the wet mess.  Dean whined desperately and bucked his hips, cumming with a cry about two second later. He slumped against Cas’s shoulder, his small cock still twitching with a valiant effort to get hard again.

“You okay, sweetheart?” Cas asked quietly, carding his fingers through Dean’s hair and scratching the back of his neck.  Dean whimpered, shuffling lazily so that he could press his nose against Cas’s jaw and mumble quietly.

“Knot me, Alpha.  Please,” he whimpered.  Castiel nodded, pressing a kiss to Dean’s forehead as he shuffled out from underneath the Omega.  He laid him out on his back, spreading Dean’s legs and easily crawling between them. Dean looked up at him with lust blown eyes, reaching out and smoothing a hand down over Cas’s chest.

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” he grumbled, tugging at the hem of Cas’s shirt and untucking it from his pants.  Castiel quickly fumbled to help him, shrugging out of his shirt and unbuckling his pants with nimble fingers.  Dean watched from below with stars in his eyes, the smell of Omega arousal growing by the minute and his little cock hardening against his soft tummy.  Cas groaned at the sight of it, tearing his pants off and taking his flushed cock into his hand.

It stood at nearly seven or eight inches, three inches thick and curving slightly to the left.  The tip was flushed red, precum beading at the tip and making his cock shine.  Cas moaned, stroking his fingers up and down over his hard cock.  He looked down at Dean, smiling almost shyly and reaching out to pet his thigh.

“How’re you feeling, sweetheart?  Ready for my cock?”

“ _Cas_ ,” he whimpered, his eyes blown wide with lust as he spread his legs as wide as possible.  He let out a high pitched whine when Cas reached down to press his fingers against the Omega’s hole, checking to see if he was ready.  He wound up fingering him open for a few minutes, little hiccups and gasps escaping Dean’s mouth.  Dean was an absolute mess, slick leaking all over his thighs and onto Cas’s mattress as he was fingered open by Cas’s long fingers.  By the time the Alpha deemed him ready he was nearly out of his mind with lust, begging for Cas to _just knot me already, dammit_.

“I’ve got you,” Cas gasped as he draped himself over Dean’s body, pressing a gentle kiss to his shoulder as he very slowly pushed into the Omega.  Dean whined, reaching around and clawing at Cas’s back, hooking his legs up and digging his heels into the Alpha’s thighs.

“Cas,” he gasped, a loud moan punched out of him as Cas slammed home, burying himself balls deep inside Dean’s tight, wet ass.  The Omega whimpered and pressed his face into Cas’s neck, breathing in the comforting scent of his best friend and tightening his grip on the Alpha.

“It’s not exactly the best position for knotting, but it’s probably going to be more comfortable for you, since it’s your first time,” he mumbled.  Dean blushed and rolled his eyes.

“You’re actin’ like _I’m_ the virgin here, Cas,” he said with a smirk.  Castiel frowned, grinding down against Dean and causing the Omega to moan desperately.

“I’ll have you know that I have plenty of experience in the sexual arts, Dean Winchester,” he growled. Dean laughed, grinning up at Cas and wiggling his hips.  Cas began to thrust into him carefully, slow and sweet but wonderful at the same time.

“Yeah, sure, that’s why you’re referring to fucking as ‘sexual arts’,” he mumbled.  Cas smiled, leaning down to press a kiss to Dean’s pink, swollen lips.

“I actually prefer the term ‘love making’, but, whatever you prefer,” he said softly, grinding his hips down as his cock pressed up against Dean’s prostate.  The Omega cried out, pulling Cas closer and burying his face in Cas’s neck.

“Ugh, fuck, is that what we’re doing here, Cas? Making love?” He asked.  When Cas pulled back a little to look into Dean’s eyes he saw a flash of Omega gold, and he shrugged, pressing a soft kiss to Dean’s lips.

“If you want it to be,” he whispered tentatively.  Dean moaned when Cas pressed up against his prostate again, his fingers digging into the Alpha’s back.  Cas grunted, picking up the pace as he began to thrust deep into the Omega, balls slapping against Dean’s ass with every deep thrust.  His knot was already beginning to form, catching on Dean’s rim and then popping out again moments later with a sloppy, wet sound.  Dean moaned, throwing his head back and exposing his neck for Cas to scent and suck at.

“Please, Cas.  Want your knot.  Love you, love you,” he groaned, arching his back off the bed and cumming loudly between his and Cas’s chest.  His hole fluttered and tightened around Cas’s thick cock, milking his knot until it finally locked inside of Dean and then he was cumming, rope after rope of cum spurting inside of Dean’s hole and splashing against his walls and filling him up so much that his little tummy bulged with Cas’s semen.  Dean moaned and pressed his face into Cas’s neck, drawing in deep lung fulls of Cas’s wonderful, musky scent.

“Dean,” Cas’s voice was soft as he urged Dean to look up at him, his hands gentle as he moved the Omega so that they could lie on their sides while they waited the knot out. Dean grunted, his eyes fluttering open so he could smile lazily up at Cas.  Cas smiled, reaching up and carding his fingers through Dean’s sweaty hair.

“Are you okay, sweetheart?”

“I’m great,” he mumbled, smiling and pressing closer to Cas.  “Once you’re knot goes down, I think it should be a little more bearable and I’ll be able to go home, at least long enough to let my parents know I’m staying here for the night.”

Cas tensed, his breath catching in his throat.  Dean stilled, looking up at Cas uneasily.  “If that’s okay?”

“No,” he said quickly, panicking when a hurt expression crossed Dean’s face.  “No, no, I didn’t mean- I want you here, I just…,” he swallowed. “Did you mean what you said?”

“What did I say?” Dean frowned, an uneasy expression on his face.  Cas bit his lips.

“Right before my knot popped.  You said you loved me.”

“Oh,” Dean’s cheeks turned red and he looked down at the sheets, away from Cas.  Castiel quickly reached out, cupping Dean’s cheek tenderly. The Omega looked up at him, nodding minutely.  “Yeah, I-I do.  I’m… I’m sorry,” he squeaked out.  Cas leaned in, pressing a swift kiss to Dean’s lips and wrapping his arms around him.

“Don’t be sorry, Dean,” he whispered, pressing a soft kiss to his neck.  He smiled down at the Omega, the room filling with the smell of pleased, happy Alpha.  “I love you too.”


End file.
